


Tumblr Prompt Fics - Septiplier

by ArminCinnaRoll



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminCinnaRoll/pseuds/ArminCinnaRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fics I've written using prompts I found on tumblr/requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt Fics - Septiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Imagine your OTP on a crowded train together, so that they both have a place to sit, person A sits on person B's lap and they end up making out for their entire journey.

Mark and Jack were currently running through the crowded train station so that they could catch their train on time. A mere 15 minutes ago they were still snuggling in bed, but then they noticed the time and ran out of their home as fast as they could. They were both going to have to be on a plane in the next hour to met their friends for a week of hanging out and they weren't planning on missing it. 

When they had finally reached their train they were both out if breath and red faced.

"Man... That is the last time I let you convince me to stay up and binge watch anime with you." Mark breaths out. Jack chuckles and nods his head taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, but don't worry Mark we made it right?" Jack said beaming at Mark. Mark sighed.

"Yeah yeah let's just sit down" Mark looked around the slightly crowded train and noticed aan empty seat he grabbed Jacks hand and lead toward the seat. Mark sat down in the seat and looked to the seats next to him, but noticed that they were taken. He looked up at Jack who gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it Mark I'll just stand. I am the one who almost made us late." Mark looked as Jack reached up and grabbed a train ring(or whatever they're called) to steady himself, but Mark was not having that. Mark reached out and grabbed Jacks hips. Jack let out a yelp as he was pulled down into Marks lap.

"Mark what are you doing we're in public!" Jack whisper screamed trying to pull himself out if Marks lap.

"Jack, look around" Jack stopped his struggling and looked around even though there were so many people on the train nobody was looking at them. Looking around again Jack noticed that the others on the train were either looking at their phones or asleep, and the people who did noticed just didn't care.

"See? Now calm down babe" Mark wrapped his arms closer around Jacks hips bringing him closer. Jack felt his face heat up as he felt Mark bring his hand up to his head and pull his face closer to his. Mark closed the space between them and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Mark began to softly suck and lick at Jacks bottom lip, which caused him to open his mouth and let Mark slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Mark and Jack pulled away from each other to breath. Mark looked at Jack and grinne. He started placing kisses all over his neck, which transitioned into sucking, which transitioned into biting. Jack stifled his moans by biting onto Marks shoulder.

Jack was very glad that there were no open seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took awhile
> 
> Leave me some prompts/requests please!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was pretty long 
> 
> Leave me some prompts/requests that you would like me to do!


End file.
